1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an account payable system. More particularly, it relates to an account payable system in which duplicate invoices are identified during preprocessing, thus preventing introduction of duplicate invoices into the accounts payable data base and substantially avoiding manual processing.
2. Background Art
Trading partners (also referred to as vendors) submitting invoices to a SAP (accounts payable) installation often send in duplicate files, causing the accounts payable center a great deal of analysis and time to manually delete these duplicates from the production system (also referred to as the accounts payable data base).
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a system and method for avoiding much, if not all, such manual processing.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved accounts payable system and method.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved accounts payable system and method in which manual deletion of duplicate files is substantially eliminated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved accounts payable system and method in which duplicate invoices (input files) are identified during preprocessing to avoid introduction of duplicate invoices into the accounts payable database.